a vampire academy story
by midnightintheday
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after the attack. He thought he would be leaving her on her own, but she had three others. What happens when he comes back six years later.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 He's Coming Back

He left me six years ago. He didn't know that I was pregnant… with his triplets. A lot has changed since he left. Now I've got a job at the Academy, along with Lissa and fire-boy. I teach combat to the novices, Christian teaches defensive magic classes, and Lissa is a kindergarten teacher. They had houses built for us on campus, if you ask me it's because Lissa used compulsion on them but she won't admit it.

I've got two little boys and a girl now. The boys have Dimitri's eyes and my girl has mini. The first born was a boy with black hair and I named him Aidan, which means "little fire". My girl was born second, she has his brown hair, but got blonde streaks, and is named Anechka which is Russian and means "grace". Then finally there was Adolfo, he had chin length brown hair, almost as dark as mine, and his name means "noble wolf". They were all my little angels.

"Mommy!" Aidan yelled, running to me.

"What is it baby?" I asked, picking him up.

"Auntie Lissa wants to see you in her class room." Oh yeah did I mention that they were all three in Lissa's class?

"Okay baby, thank you. Now go home and do your homework." I told him, I forgot to mention we were in the gym didn't i?

"Mom, can Jimmy come over later?" he asked with his puppy dog face.

"Sure, does he want to come over for supper?" I asked glancing at his friend. H nodded so I said, "Okay Jimmy, come over around six." With that I walked off to go to Lissa's room.

"Rose…" she said when I came in.

"What's wrong, LIssa?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well… Dimitri is coming back tonight. He has today in your house, Kirova's orders. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. He left Tasha and wants to work here, well he's not sure but this is a start," she rambled.

"When?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Seven…" she whispered.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll go tell the kids," I whispered, running away.

An: ok I don't own VA. Sorry for the shortness but I can't think any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Telling the Kids

Why would he be coming? That was all I could think the whole way home. When I got to the house, Adolfo was in the front yard with his sketchbook out completely focused on his drawing. He was an amazing artist, and I don't just say that just because he's my kid, he really was good.

"Watcha drawin'?" I asked him. He held up a picture of something that looked human, but had scales on the left side of his body and wings, and angel and a dragon wing. "That's amazing, honey!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom," he replied. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry in my eyes.

"Your brother and sister are in the living room, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to you three," I said walking inside. I sat on my recliner in the living room and said, "Hey, guys, ummm… well, your dad is coming tonight."

"What?" Anechka exclaimed. "What do you mean, like he's visiting? I thought he didn't know about us!"

While she was babbling, both of her brothers just sat, shocked.

"He may be staying, he's not sure yet. And he doesn't know about you guys."

"Wait," Aidan said suddenly, "You said he's coming tonight, so what about Jimmy?"

"Don't worry, he won't be here until seven and Jimmy can stay if he wants." Just as I finished speaking my phone rang. "Guardian Rose Hathaway," I answered.

"Hello Rose. It's Dimitri."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Has Lissa already told you that I'm coming?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I had to get another flight so I was wondering if you could come pick me up at the airport later?"

"Sure, what time?"

"8:30."

"Perfect," I muttered and hung up. "Well guys, I have to pick him up at the airport at 8:30 so Lissa will come to watch you. I won't be home until 9:45 at the earliest so I expect you to be in bed when I get back."

"Mom?" Adolfo asked.

"Yes baby?"

"What should we call him?"

"What do you mean?" Anechka exclaimed. "He's our dad so we should call him dad."

"No, I would like it if he doesn't know about you three being his until he decides if he is staying or not." I murmured. "You can call him either Dimitri or Guardian Belikov."

"Okay…"

"Well, do you guys want to know anything else?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Anechka said. "If he stays, will you get back together with him?"

"It depends. If that's it, you guys can go back to watching TV."

By the tone of my voice they could tell that I didn't want to talk about it anymore so they turned back to the TV. Well, Anechka and Aidan did, Adolfo went back to drawing.

"Okay guys," I murmured, "I'm going to relax. If I'm not back down here by five-thirty come get me." They all nodded so I checked the clock to see it was four twelve, and I headed up stairs.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, the kids were jumping on my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" I exclaimed and got up. "What do you guys want for supper?" I asked, after I got up.

They looked at each other then yelled, "Hot dogs!"That was all their favorites, don't ask why but it was.

I laughed then scooped up the first kid I could get my hands on into my arms. It was Adolfo. I tickled him for a bit, but then he made a fist and put it over my heart 'staking' me. I screamed and dropped to the floor, and then all three of them pounced and started to tickle me. We stayed on the ground like that until the doorbell rang.

"Okay, guys. Time to get off so I can make hot dogs… and of course, one of you can help make Cole-slaw too…" I trailed off doing that one-eyebrow trick that I finally mastered.

They raced downstairs and when I got down, Aiden and Jimmy were looking at Aidan's movie collection and Adolfo and Anechka were arguing about who got to help me.

"Can either of you two make Cole-slaw without much help?" I asked. Anechka's hand shot up, so I told her to make the Cole-slaw and asked Adolfo to clear off the table and set it. After I made sure Anechka knew the ingredients and they were both working I started on my hot dogs.

After the food was ready I called Aidan and Jimmy in to eat. I ate in silence, not really thinking, but not listening to the kids' conversation either.

Before I knew it, it was seven o' clock and I had to go get Lissa.

I walked over to her house and knocked. When she answered I said, "Hey Liss, I've got to go pick up Dimitri, so would you mind watching the kids?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "They need to be in bed by eight forty-five, right?"

"Yeah, and Jimmy is there and I don't care if he spends the night or not, after all tomorrow is Saturday. Thanks again Liss!" I called running to the parking lot to get my car. I jumped in and started towards the airport. On the way there I listened to my i-pod. When "Barbie girl" came on I started to sing along.

"You can brush my hair

Undress me anywhere"

I was at a stoplight and some guys wolf whistled at me so I gave them the finger. Soon I was at the airport waiting for Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove to the pick-up area and sat there waiting until the guard came and made me leave and I had to go to the pay parking area. I parked in the nearest spot and got out to go looking for him. I went inside and to the nearest baggage claim area and hoped it was the right one. It wasn't really that hard to find him since he was so tall and I walked straight over to him.

"Hello, Dimitri," I muttered.

"Hi, Roza," he replied.

"You have no right to call me that anymore. It's either Rose or Guardian Hathaway now," I growled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, so quiet I barely heard him.

"For what? Leaving me for that slut? If that's it, then I don't think I can ever forgive you!"

He looked hurt and turned his attention to the belt the bags were on. He went forward to grab two bags. I directed my attention to the one that was at my feet and picked it up before leading him to where I parked the car. He followed close behind me and he kept drawing in a breathe as if he was about to say something but then he changed his mind. I put his bags in the trunk and went up to get in. I barely waited for him to get in before I started to drive. We drove before "It's Not Me It's You" by Skillet came on through my car speakers came on and I sang along.

Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
You flooded through my veins  
You left me broken

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and smirked when I saw the pain that was evident on his face.

You tried to make me think  
That the blame was all on me  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that

It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things  
You say and do, it's you

It's not me, it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you  
It's not me, it's you, you

So here we go again  
The same fight we're always in  
I don't care so why pretend?  
Wake me when your lecture ends

You tried to make me small  
Make me fall and it's all your fault  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that

It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you  
Always has been you  
[ From: .net/read/s/skillet-lyrics/it_s-not-me-it_]  
All the lies and stupid things  
You say and do, it's you

It's not me, it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me, it's you

Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison flooding through my veins  
You're driving me insane

And now you're gone away  
I'm no longer choking  
From the pain you put me through  
And now I know that

It's not me, it's you, you, it's not me, it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things  
You say and do, it's you

It's not me, it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you  
(It's not me, it's you)  
It's not me, it's you, you  
(It's not me, it's you)

It's not me, it's you, you  
(It's not me, it's you)  
It's not me, it's you, you  
(It's not me, it's you)  
It's not me, it's you

"I really am sorry Roza, and if you let me, I will stay at the academy for as long as you allow me to so I can prove it to you," he was practically begging me and I almost gave in right then.

"I can't trust you anymore. You left me. I don't think you can prove that you love me, at least not to me, maybe you can get someone else to believe you, but not me," I wasn't sure if that was the truth or if I just said it so he would have to work harder to get me back.

"Will you at least let me try? Please?" he asked, and not in a sarcastic or mad way, he was actually asking for my permission.

"I'm not going to stop you," I muttered. The rest of the drive was silent except for the music. When we got to the academy I parked in the parking lot and led him to my house.

"Follow me," I instructed. I went up to the spare bedroom said, "This is where you will be staying, you have a bathroom through that door," I pointed to the door that was right inside, " and that is your closet," I pointed to the other door right by his bed.

I turned around and went back to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning and did my morning routine in a rush. I left my room and contemplated waking my kids up but decided to let them sleep in. I went downstairs to find Dimitri leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he greeted me.

"Morning. You got any more of that?" I asked. He pointed to the counter and I saw another cup of coffee and a dozen donuts… well almost a dozen, he must've had some before I got up. I smiled at him before I grabbed the coffee and two donuts and went into the other room. He followed and sat on the couch when I turned the TV on. I didn't really pay attention to it because I went straight to my laptop to check my e-mail.

"Really, Disney?" Dimitri chuckled. I looked up at the screen and recognized the Disney channel. The kids must have left it on that channel last night. I turned it to the news and went back to my laptop. I had one e-mail from Lissa, an apology, and one from Alberta, she was asking if I would take an extra shift tonight to cover for Yuri because she had to go to court today. I e-mail her back that I could and then just surfed the web for a bit until I heard my kids coming downstairs.

I went over to them and asked them what they wanted for breakfast.

"Eggs!" they all yelled, even Jimmy, who I forgot about.

"Okay!" I chuckled. "Eggs it is! You guys go ahead and go watch TV, I'll tell you when it's ready." They all ran in and I got started making their breakfast.

I was cracking the eggs when everyone came in. "Who is he?" the kids asked, pointing at Dimitri.

"That's Dimitri, the guy I was telling you about yesterday. Dimitri, these are my kids, Aidan, Adolfo, Anechka, and Aidan's friend, Jimmy." I went back to the cooking after all the introductions were made and they all went back to the living room. I thought they all went anyways.

"I didn't know you had kids," Dimitri said, sounding hurt.

"You shouldn't have left me," I countered. For a second I thought I accidentally gave something away but, luckily, he took it the wrong way.

"You would have cheated on me if I stayed?" he exclaimed, sounding even more hurt than earlier.

"No! I loved you! I never had sex with anyone else! I never left you to be with some ska- Shit!" It took all my strength to stay quiet enough that the kids didn't hear.

Dimitri looked completely shocked and he asked, "Those are my kids? How?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe I did that!" The last part was to myself but Dimitri caught on.

"What? You were going to keep it a secret even after I was here! I understand while I was gone, but now that I'm back, I have a right to know!" he was yelling by the end and I had to go check on the kids. They looked worried, but weren't going to come in.

"Can you guys please go to Aunt Lissa's?" I asked them. They nodded and got up and left. I heard Lissa asking if I was okay through the bond, but I just ignored her and went back to Dimitri.

"You think you have a right to know? You left! You have no right to know about those kids! I've had to raise them on my own for six years! Where were you during that time? Oh, yeah, you were relaxing with your little slut of a girlfriend! Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise three babies without their father to help? Extremely! So I'm sorry I thought you didn't deserve to know about this!" By the end I was screaming and about ready to just attack him.

"Fine. I guess I can accept that," Dimitri said, shocking me a little. I wanted to scream some more, but I decided training would be healthier, for everyone.

"Do something about those eggs please," I muttered to him as I walked out the door.

An sorry about taking so long to update but here you are, another chapter! Yay! I apologize about the sappiness of this chapter but I am listening to sad music and I had to make it up now because I lost the notebook that I write all my stories in sooo, yeah. Review if you want, but you don't have to. 


	4. Spongebob is awesome!

I ran to the gym and started punching the punching bag. I kept punching until I felt a hand grab me and pull me away. I turned to see who it was even though I already knew by the scent.

"What do you want?" I growled, glaring up at him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Yes I do! You interupted my training! Jesus, Dimitri!" I screamed at him.

"That's not what I meant, I mean do you want me to leave the academy," he replied calmly.

"No. I mean yes. I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore, either way you'll end up leaving me eventually, so why don't you just go now instead of waiting until I forgive you and rip out my heart again? And this time you can take the kids with you and just kill me completely! Or are you going to knock me up again and then leave?" I asked, kinda growly, but trying to stay calmish.

"I will leave if you tell me to," he told me.

"Yeah, and you'll go back to your little slut and have normal babies!" I yelled. "I bet you were planning that the whole time. Make me fall in love with you, act like the good guy and then leave me!" I shoved him in the chest and he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me up against the wall, kinda like he did before the ski trip.

"You have no rights to accuse me of such things! I did what I thought was best for you! And unlike you, I made no plans to keep it from you, I told you as soon as I decided to leave! I didn't keep it from you for six years!" he yelled, losing his temper.

"You think I had a real choice! You think it was easy for me! I thought if I told you I would be ruining your life! I thought you would hate me! Plus... I wanted you to come back for me, not because of the kids..." I whispered, feeling tears run down my face.

"I came back for you Roza," he whisped, pulling me to his chest.

"Is now the time when we kiss and make up?" I asked, sniffling.

"If that's what you want," he whispered.

I gave him his answer by reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. "I want to be with you but don't think I've forgiven you yet, and I still don't trust you," I told him when I pulled away, before I punched him across the face.

"What the Hell!" he yelled.

"You deserved that," I laughed.

"You've gotten strong," he muttered, holding his cheek.

"I've had nothing to do when the kids were gone and I didn't have classes," I shrugged.

He pulled me into a hug and then turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, okay, it was kinda whiney, but I deserve it!

"I thought I'd go tell Kirova that I'm staying," he told me after he finished laughing at me. I smiled as I watched him leave then i remembered that I was pissed at him so I screamed and went back to attacking the punching bag. I felt tears streaming down my face again as I wondered what to do. I really did love him, but I still hated him for leaveing me. I wanted to have him back but I wanted to make him suffer for what he did.

I kept punching until I was interupted again.

"Rose, it's almost time for dinner, you should probably start getting ready," Lissa told me after she was sure she got my attention. I turned to her and she saw the tears on my face so she pulled me into a hug. "The kids told me that you and Dimtri were fighting,was it that bad?" she asked.

"It was bad, but then we made up, and now I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"Tell me what happened, please," she asked.

"We fought, i accidentally let it slip that they're his and the fight grew and I ran out. He followed me and we made up. I don't know if I want us to be all better though. He went to tell Kirova that he's staying and he hasn't come back, obviousely, so we haven't been able to talk," I explained.

She pulled me into a hug and said she's sorry and just held me for a few minutes. "You really should start getting ready for dinner though," she whispered.

"Okay, are we just eating in the cafeteria or where?" I asked.

"I thought we'd eat at my place to have a little... welcome home party for Dimitri. That's if you're up to it," she said.

"Yeah, sounds fun," I told her, forcing a smile. She looked like she wanted to argue but I glared at her and she backed off. "I'll be in my room, getting ready," I told her.

"Want me to keep the kids at my place until dinner?" she asked me.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I told her. With that, I walked out of the gym and went to my house, not running into anyone on the way back.

When I got back I went to my room and noticed that I could hear water running. I explored and when I passed the guest room I notice that the bathroom door was closed. I went in and knocked on the door. The water turned off and someone called, "Just a minute!"

I recognized Dimitri's voice and remembered that he was staying here.

"No it's fine, just forgot you were here!" I called back. He walked through the door anyway and I took in the site of him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He had shampoo in his hair and I couldn't hold in in a giggle.

"What? What's funny?" he asked. I pointed at his head and laughed again. He reached up and looked shocked when it came back with foamy shampoo on it. "Oh, I see. Well I think this might be funnier." He reached back up and grabbed a bunch and blew into my face. I pushed him in the chest and he grabbed me and pulled me into his bathroom. I kicked and tried to get him to let me go, but he just held on tighter. "You're not getting away with that," he growled in my ear.

"Oh, I think I will," I replied with a chuckle. He undressed me and we showered. We didn't do anything but wash, since we didn't need more kids right now, but it was still nice.

When we were done and dressed we were about to leave when I grabbed him and pulled him to me. I gave him a swift kiss before I barely pulled away. I put my hands on his chest and stood on my tip-toes and put my lips to his ear.

"See, I still won. I think I got away with it," I whispered before I nibbled on his earlobe. I abruptly pulled away and walked out the door, making sure to wiggle my hips while I walked. He growled and hurried to catch up with me.

"We've got dinner at Lissa's," I reminded him, "we can't do anything."

We walked the few feet to Lissa's house and walked right in.

"Guys, we're here!" I yelled.

"Oh great! Rose is here!" Christian replied, with his usual sarcasm.

"Hey! No sarcasm, that's mine!" I yelled back. The kids ran at me then cutting off whatever reply Christian was going to come up with.

"Hey guys," I said, picking up Aidan and Adolfo. Dimitri picked up Anechka and when all three of them looked at me I just nodded.

Aidan whispered, "So is he our daddy now?"

"Yes he's your daddy now," I replied, loud enough that they all heard. Dimtri got a happy look on his face and Anechka wrapped her arms around his neck.

We carried the kids into the dining room and I set the boys donw and went into the kitchen, but not before telling them to get to know each other.

"Hey, guys," I said, leaning on the counter. Christian and Lissa were busy finishing up with the cooking and I couldn't help but laugh at seeing Christian in a pink apron.

"The kids made me, okay," he grumbled, which just made me laugh harder.

"How are you?" Lissa asked.

"Better," I replied truthfully. The conversation stopped after that because Lissa was distracted making sure I was telling her the truth and she almost burned Christian.

I ventured back into the dining room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the kids on top of Dimitri, trying to tickle him. I stood and watched for a minute before I decided to join in.

"Here, let me help," I laughed. I went and tickled him in the back of the knees, where I knew he was extremely ticklish. He tried to get up but he was laughing to hard and the kids were holding him down.

"Okay guys, settle down," Lissa told us when they came in. I jumped up, suddenly realizing how starved I was. I ran and looked at what they were bringing in and practically drooled when I saw it was steak. I quickly help the kids dish theirs up and cut it for them before I dug in. My food was gone before they were even halfway through and I got seconds. Once again, I was done before they were so I decided to join into the conversation.

"He won't be here for a while," Lissa pointed out.

I leaned over to Dimitri and whispered, "Who are we talking about?"

He chuckled and said, "Adrien."

"When's Adrien coming?" I asked out loud.

"Sometime in the next couple of weeks," Lissa replied.

"Cool," I replied. "Hey, kids when he gets here be nice, no pranks."

"Of course," they all said after looking at each other... dangerous.

I almost told them that they were in no way tricking me, but I decided to let them get away with it...for now.

"Are you really believing me?" Dimitri asked quitely.

"No, not at all!" I laughed. The kids were starting to yawn so I excused myself and left to take them home. Dimitri started to get up to help me but I stopped him and told him to catch up with Lissa and Christian.

I took the kids up to their room and tucked them in then just stood and watched them sleep for a while. When I turned to leave, I saw that Dimitri was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, whispering.

"Lissa was getting tired so they went to bed and I came back here," he replied, still in a whisper.

"I think, for the kids sake, we should sare a room. You know, so it's more normal for them," I said hesitantly.

"Ya... for the kids." I could tell that he wanted me to forgive him but knew that this didn't have anything to do with us, just our kids.

We went to my, _our_, room and went to the bathroom to change into my pajama's and when I came back in, Dimitri was in nothing but his boxers and walking around the room, looking at pictures. I blushed when he got to the one that was closest to my bed. It was a picture of the two of us that Lissa took before Dimitri left. I cleared my throat and he put the picture down and turned to me. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that I was in monkey shorts and a tank top.

I walked over to my bed and slid in. Dimitri walked around and slid in with me before wrapping me in his arms. I snuggled deeper into his arms instinctively and jusy lay with him. Eventually I fell asleep and I took comfort in his warmth.

The next morning when I woke up only to discover that Dimitri and I had somehow gotten even closer during the night. I smiled and just lay with him until he woke up a few minutes later.

"Morning," I murmured, looking up at his face.

"Morning," he replied. He reached up and gently pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I've got to get the kids up," I told him, getting up. I got up and went to get the kids out of bed. I grabbed them clothes to change into and went around waking them up, one by one. Once they were all up and dressed I led them downstairs and found Dimitri in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"You need some help?" I asked, watching him crack some eggs into my skillet.

"No, just go in and watch TV with the kids, I think Spongebob's on," he joked.

I laughed and said, "Okay, as long as you're sure you don't need me."

As I was turning to walk out of the room he muttered, "I never said I don't need you." I pretended I didn't hear him and went in with the kids. He was right, Spongebob was on. We watched until Dimitri called us in to eat.

We walked in and saw scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. We all sat down to eat and I was expecting a quiet meal but Adolfo was supriseingly talkitive.

"So are you going to stay then?" he asked Dimitri.

"If that's okay with you guys," Dimitri replied, looking Adolfo in the eyes.

"You promise you won't hurt Mommy again?" Adolfo questioned.

"I promise," Dimitri told him. Adolfo stuck out his hand with his pinkie sticking up and Dimitri reached forward and pinkie swore. I smiled but then my phone rang so I was torn away from the table.

"Hathaway," I answered once I was in the other room.

"Rose, we need you to go into town and pick up a moroi, he'll be at the mall," Alberta said.

"What moroi?" I asked.

"You'll know when you see him," she replied, I coud just hear the smirk in her voice.

"I hope you know that I really hate you sometimes Alberta," I laughed. "Okay, I'm on my way out the door." I hung up the phone and went back out to the kitchen.

"I've got to go pick up some moroi so will you watch the kids Dimitri?" I asked. He nodded so I went on and said, "I'll see you guys later."

I walked out the door and hurried to get to my car. I drove as fast as I could and was at the mall in no time. I wandered around, looking for the moroi until I saw a pair of green eyes that I would no anywhere.

"Adrien!" I yelled, running towards him. That earned me some wierd looks but I didn't care... at all. I pulled him into a hug and when I let him go and loked at him and said, "So you're the guy I'm supposed to be picking up."

"Ya, I asked for you specifically. I figured you would bring the kids," he replied.

"I was just told that I was picking up a moroi, I thought it might be someone... important, one that would make me lose my job if I brought them," I told him.

"Want to do some shopping?" he asked, after getting over the fact that I called him unimportant.

"Actually, I've got a shift in half and hour so we've got to leave now."

I led him to the car and we talked for the whole ride home, we talked about everything. Well... not everything, I didn't tell him about Dimitri, I was afraid of what his reaction would be.

When we got back I walked him to my house and went in, having five more minutes before my shift.

"Uncle Adri!" the kids yelled, running at him.

"Hey kids!" he laughed, scooping them up into his arms. I don't understand how he could pick them all up, but he could.

Dimitri walked up and Adrien just suddenly stopped laughing and glared. He put the kids down and stalked up to Dimitri.

"_What_ are you doing here?'" he hissed.

"Don't be mean to Daddy!" Anechka scolded.

Adrien looked like he wanted to yell but wouldn't with the kids there.

"Okay, well I've got a shift to go to so no fighting, or if you feel you must fight, send the kids to Lissa's," I said, glaring at the guys. I spun on my heel and stalked out of the room. I went to my post and waited for the other guardian to get there.

"Hey, Jeff," I said when the guardian came.

"Hey Rose, shouldn't you be at Kirova's office?" he asked.

"No, why, did they say something to you?" I asked.

"They just said that you would be late, something about meeting with her and Alberta," he told me.

"Damn it! Why don't they ever share this kind of shit with me?" I complained.

"I'll cover your shift while you go, just meet me somewhere when the meeting is over. I won't get distracted," he promised, mocking the time I was patrolling and got distracted by a couple of birds.

"That's not fair, those birds were really funny!" I laughed.

"Okay, just go," Jeff laughed.

I ran to the administration building and walked right in saying, "How come I was not informed about this meeting?" Kirova looked up from her papers and Alberta looked up from her... nap.

"We just needed to tell you that Alberta is retiring," Kirova said.

"And why do we need to have a meeting about this?" I asked.

"I want you to take over my position as head guardian," Alberta replied.

"Why is everything happening right now!" I yelled, stomping my foot... I know, childish.

Alberta and Kirova laughed and I was suddenly suspicios of them. "Wait, are you being serious?" I asked them.

"Yes, we're being serious," they replied.

I smiled and excused myself so I could go take over my shift. I relieved Steven and just patrolled until I noticed that there were marks in the dirt. I got down to examine it and saw that they were just rabbit tracks. I turned to go back but was stopped by a deer that was standing there. It was just watching me so I walked towards it until it ran away. I watched it run and when it was out of site I started walking again. I went back to the post and found another guardian waiting to relieve me. I smiled at him and walked back to my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in. My kids didn't come running at me so I was weary as I walked through the house, searching for some sign of life. I found Dimitri and Adrien in the guest room... fighting.

"She's the mother of my children!" Dimitri yelled.

"You broke her heart! You have no rights to have her again!" Adrian yelled back.

"Break it up!" I yelled. "Adrien, I love Dimitri, even if he is a douche and he broke my heart. Dimitri, I love Adrian like I love my brother, he is not going anywhere unless he chooses to! Both of you can get along or just stay away from each other but I will not put up with this fighting!"

Dimitri and Adrian both backed off and looked ashamed and I could just barely hear Adrian mutter, "He started it."

I growled and stalked off to go to Lissa's house to get my kids.

I walked in and was immidiatly attack by three little munchkins.

"Hey guys!" I laughed, pushing them off gently.

"They've been restless all day," Lissa laughed from where she was standing in the doorway.

"I'll take them off of your hands then," I replied. "But before I go I've got a question for you. Why did you tell Adrian wasn't going to be here for a few weeks?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise... Why, was I wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No, it was a great surprise until we got home and him and Dimitri started fighting," I replied.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want me to have him stay over here, or send him to the guest housing?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, but I better get back to make sure they didn't kill each other." I smiled at her and back out taking my kids with me. I walked into my house and the kids started running around so I suggested we all just go to the track. They agreed so I ran up to my room and when I saw Dimitri laying on the bed I asked if he wanted to join us. He aggreed and we were soon on our way out. I ran slowly to stay with the kids while Dimitri went ahead and ran full speed. Eventually I stopped him and asked him to run with the kids so I could actually get my dayly laps in.

AN- sorry about all of the stuff happening right now, i know it's alot, but I just have ideas and right them down, I don't really think it through but I promise it will slow down unless I get enough reviews telling me that people like the speed in which the story is moving


	5. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
